1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data estimating system, and more particularly to a system for providing desired data values by statistically computing a data group which is defined by a plurality of factors.
2. Description of a Related Art
On planning construction of buildings or estimating value of constructed buildings, hypothetical calculation of the construction cost based on a variety of data is indispensable. Particularly in the case of planning a building construction, this type of calculation is carried out at a preliminary stage where no drawings or specification are defined in detail yet. Since the outline of the business budget would largely depend on the result of the hypothetical calculation, it is quite important to make the calculation as accurate as possible.
The building construction cost is defined by a plurality of factors such as total floor area and construction site, which must therefore be precisely recognized at the time of estimation to be performed based on the previous data. Although such a method for obtaining a true value of certain event (the value of the highest probability) has been established in a variety of forms as probability or statistically methods, it could not necessarily be used in an easy and simple manner by anyone.
Further, most of these methods would provide a solution in such an indefinite form as tendency or range, so that they have been inconvenient or dissatisfied when definite values are required.
For calculating data value (construction cost) of the highest probability corresponding to a desired factor (for example, a property with m.sup.2 of total floor area and a subbasement) on the basis of a variety of data defined by a plurality of factors such as rough construction cost of the building, it could be considered to enhance the accuracy of the calculation by eliminating the noise factors contained in the statistical data as much as possible. This method, however, would necessarily cause reduction of total data amount to be statistically processed. Pursuit of a value which could simultaneously meet a plurality of factors would therefore accompany significant lack of the total data amount.